Be My Doctor
by kim kyuna
Summary: Sungmin tidak ingin menjadi dokter. Sungmin benci dipaksa Eomma-nya untuk menjadi dokter. Sungmin benci harus belajar setiap sore ke tempat guru privatnya, sebelum Sungmin akhirnya bertemu dokter muda di sana. KyuMin/BL. no edit. typos. random. review ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Be My Doctor**

**KyuMin/BL**

**...**

**...**

**Part 1**

**...**

**...**

"Sungmin-ah, kesini masuk! bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?"

Hening.

Aku tidak suka basa-basi. Aku benci harus bangun tidur di saat aku masih ingin tidur. aku benci belajar. aku tidak suka harus berjalan di sore hari. aku tidak suka ke sini. aku benci.

"Aigoo, kenapa hanya diam, eoh?"

namja itu menggandengku masuk ke dalam dan mengajakku duduk di sofa tempatku biasa duduk di sana. setiap rabu dan kamis sore. aku benci hari itu. seharusnya aku masih bermain dengan yang lain.

"Apa Seongsangnim memberimu pekerjaan rumah? bagaimana hapalan bahasa inggrismu tadi di sekolah?"

"Ne, hapalanku tidak buruk"

"Kau ingin minum apa? Hyung buatkan coklat panas ya?"

"Terserah Hyung saja"

Changmin Hyung masuk ke dapur, masih dengan senyumnya. Huh, dia orang yang baik. Eomma memintanya untuk menjadi guru privatku karena sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke sekolah menengah.

prestasiku di sekolah biasa-biasa saja, aku tidak suka belajar. aku lebih suka menggambar dan bermain gitar. Eomma ingin aku menjadi seorang Dokter. aku benci itu. aku tidak suka dengan bau obat-obatan.

Changmin Hyung sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. ku dengar dari Eomma, Changmin Hyung ingin menjadi dokter gigi. maka itu aku juga sering melihatnya membawa-bawa gambar-gambar gigi dan tulang-tulang. aku juga bisa menggambarnya, lebih baik dari Changmin Hyung malah. namja itu kadang sangat payah dan ceroboh.

Namun dia sangat baik, dia mengerti aku. sifatku yang keras dan tidak suka dipaksa. sudah tiga bulan ini aku belajar dengannya dan prestasiku meningkat tapi Changmin Hyung tidak pernah bilang itu semua karena aku belajar dengannya, dia selalu bilang itu semua hasil kerja kerasku. sepintar apapun seorang guru kalau muridnya tidak mempunyai niat belajar, ya semuanya tidak akan ada apa-apanya.

Aku tidak mengerti kata-katanya, aku hanya mengangguk dan semua beres.

Sejak kapan aku peduli.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, coba kau kerjakan soal-soal ini ya, Hyung juga harus mengerjakan tugas. kita sama-sama belajar hari ini, jika sudah selesai Hyung akan memeriksanya"

"Ne Hyung" jawabku malas.

TINGTONG!

Kulihat Changmin Hyung tersenyum lebar, dia lalu pergi ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. sejurus kemudian aku mendengar suara terbahak Changmin Hyung dan satu orang lain yang berjalan di belakangnya. Siapa dia? teman Changmin Hyung? dan..

"Sudah kubilang Kyu, aku menyerah bagian ini. kau harus banyak membantuku"

"Kau hanya tidak pernah mencobanya pabbo dan.."

Dia menatapku. aneh. aku lalu mengalihkan pandangan dengan malas ke arah lembaran soal matematika yang Changmin Hyung berikan padaku.

"Kyu? Ah ya, kenalkan itu Sungmin. dia muridku yang kuceritakan padamu. Sungmin-ah, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun Hyung, dia teman kuliahku"

Aku hanya mengangguk sesaat dan tidak membalas senyuman lembutnya. aku benci semua hal tentang perkenalan.

mereka lalu duduk tidak jauh dariku. membicarakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti, menyebut bagian-bagian tubuh manusia dengan nama-nama kedokteran mungkin, entahlah namanya aneh dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa sudah selesai?"

"Belum Hyung, aku tidak mengerti nomor lima. mengapa kau memberiku soal yang susah?" gerutuku sebal. Changmin Hyung terkekeh

"Itu pelajaran untuk mu di sekolah besok"

Aku tidak menjawab. Dia pasti memodifikasi soal-soal ini. aku menyerah.

"Bagian mana yang sulit? aku boleh membantumu?"

lagi-lagi orang bernama Kyuhyun menatapku dengan aneh. Changmin Hyung tidak pernah menatapku seperti ini. dan entah mengapa jariku langsung bergerak refleks menunjuk soal nomor lima. dia tersenyum lagi.

"Changmin-ah, kau teruskan saja. biar aku yang membantu Sungmin"

"Gomawo Kyu. Sungmin-ah, Kyu Hyung akan membantumu, dia mahasiswa paling pintar di angkatanku, dia..."

"Jadi seperti ini, untuk soal pecahan usahakan kau kerjakan dulu bagian yang diberi tanda kurung, kau sudah diajarkan mengubah bilangan penyebut bukan?"

Refleks aku mengangguk.

"Pintar" dia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. mengapa dia seperti Eomma ya? Eomma sering mengelus kepalaku.

"Gomawo" ucapku dan ini aneh, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang baru ku kenal. aku baru bicara pada Changmin Hyung seminggu setelah aku berkenalan dengannya..

.

.

.

Hari ini aku kembali datang ke tempat Changmin Hyung, karena ini hari kamis dan seperti biasa aku berjalan menyusuri gang dan sedikit menyebrang untuk mencapai rumah Changmin Hyung.

TIIN!

"Sungminie?"

Aku menoleh, panggilan apa itu? eh, Kyuhyun Hyung?

"Kau akan ketempat Changmin?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sekilas.

"Naiklah, aku juga akan ke sana. kajja"

dengan satu gerakan aku masuk ke dalam mobil. duduk diam setelah memakai selt belt. mobil ini sangat nyaman, sepertinya Kyuhyun Hyung adalah orang kaya.

"Kau tidak suka mengobrol ya?" tanya Kyuhyun Hyung. aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak juga"

"Hmm. Eomma-mu ingin kau kuliah kedokteran?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu kau harus banyak belajar, kau ingin menjadi dokter apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter, Eomma yang ingin aku menjadi dokter"

Kyuhyun Hyung tidak bertanya lagi, dia diam. Aku perlahan menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya teduh dan terus menatap jalan yang ada di depan kami.

kami tidak bicara lagi. aku juga tidak tahu harus bertanya apa padanya, Kyuhyun Hyung lalu memarkir di depan rumah Changmin Hyung. Aku turun dari mobil dan memencet bel tapi tidak ada jawaban. kulihat Kyuhyun Hyung masih sibuk dengan ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyuhyun Hyung.." panggilku

"Oh? Ne? Kenapa Sungminie?"

"Itu.. Changmin Hyung tidak ada"

"Sebentar ya"

Kyuhyun Hyung lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya sampai terdengar dia bicara dengan seseorang, kukira itu Changmin Hyung.

"Ya! kau dimana imma! Aku dan Sungmin sudah ada di depan rumahmu"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun HYung kembali menjawab dengan ekspresi sebal "Arraseo, awas saja pulang terlambat"

sambungan itu terputus, Kyuhyun Hyung berjalan ke arahku sambil menekan angka password.

"Sungminie, Changmin Hyung ada urusan dengan kekasihnya. kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya dulu? aku juga harus menunggunya padahal dia yang memintaku datang. dasar anak itu"

Kyuhyun Hyung bermonolog sendirian sambil melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam, menaruh tas dan beberapa buku di sofa. aku hanya duduk seperti biasa di tempatku.

"Kau ingin minum apa? biasanya Changmin Hyung membuatkanmu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun Hyung

"Emm, coklat panas"

"Huh? aish anak itu, makanan manis tidak baik ketika belajar, akan menurunkan konsentrasimu. aku buatkan jus saja ya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, sejak kapan aku peduli dengan semua itu?

"Terserah Hyung saja" jawabku asal.

.

.

kami hanya diam, sesekali kulihat Kyuhyun Hyung sedang asik dengan game yang ada di PSP-nya. dia sudah besar tapi memalukan seperti itu. Aku tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahku tapi ada satu soal yang membuatku pusing.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"

aku terkejut. darimana Kyuhyun Hyung tahu kalau aku menatapnya?

Dia terkekeh lalu meletakkan PSP-nya dengan sembarang. mendekat ke arahku dan mengelus kepalaku "Bagian mana yang sulit? Eum?"

Aku tersenyum malu. wajahku panas. Kyuhyun Hyung membuatku salah tingkah dengan tatapannya. dia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Aigoo, mengapa diam?"

"Aku tidak mengerti question tag Hyung"

"Ah, ini.."

Kyuhyun membaca sebentar buku bahasa inggrisku lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadaku, lagi. "Ini seperti kau meyakinkan pernyataanmu. begini, Kyuhyun Hyung is so handsome, isn't he?"

Aku tertawa keras. Kyuhyun Hyung menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku bukan memuji diriku sendiri Minnie, memang question tag seperti itu"

"Aku mengerti Hyung tapi mengapa kau harus berkata kalau kau tampan? tidak ada yang lain? misalnya Changmin Hyung has a ugly nose, doesn't he?"

"Memang aku tampan" jawabnya percaya diri.

Aku tertawa lagi "Iya kau sangat tampan Hyung" pujiku tulus

"Dan kau sangat manis"

Aku masih tersenyum saat Kyuhyun Hyung mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Dia menatapku dengan dalam, membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Kyuhyun Hyung pasti seorang kakak yang baik.

.

.

.

Aku benci Eomma, aku sangat membencinya. Setelah Appa menikah lagi semuanya menjadi menyebalkan. Eomma tidak pernah lagi mengizinkan aku bermain sepulang sekolah, dia terus menyuruhku belajar dan belajar. aku kesal sekali. hari ini aku sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah juga tidak ke rumah Changmin Hyung. Aku hanya berkeliling sendirian sampai aku tahu, aku sudah tersesat.

aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman, bagaimana jika ada orang yang akan menculikku nanti? ini semua salah Eomma, coba saja terus memaksaku belajar. menyebalkan.

TRASHH!

Hujan. Huwaa, bagaimana ini? Aku menjadikan tasku sebagai payung lalu berlari ke arah pohon, sebelum aku sampai ada tangan kuat yang menarikku, mengajakku berlari ke tempat lain. Aku terkejut namun setelah aku melihat wajahnya, aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun Hyung. dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hyung, mengapa bisa di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, mengapa kau di sini? ini bukan daerah rumahmu kan?"

AKu terdiam menunduk.

"Kau pergi dari rumah, eoh?"

Aku tidak menjawab. kulihat Kyuhyun Hyung tersenyum sambil mengusapkan handuk kecil ke wajahku yang basah juga ke rambutku. Dia sangat baik, dia sangat tampan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang Hyung"

"Eum? lalu kau ingin kemana?"

"Terserah tapi aku tidak ingin pulang"

Dia tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun Hyung mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah yang tidak pernah kulewati sebelumnya hingga kami sampai di sebuah lingkungan dimana banyak rumah-rumah padat dan anak-anak bermain.

"Kita ke tempatku saja ya? aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Eum? Bantuan apa Hyung?"

Kyuhyun Hyung mengajakku turun lalu menggandeng tanganku, tangannya hangat. belum lagi dia memakaikan jaket di tubuhku karena bajuku basah. sangat hangat. aku suka ini.

Banyak anak kecil yang kemudian berlarian ke arah Kyuhyun Hyung dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun Hyung menyapa orang tua yang ada di sana juga. Aku hanya diam di tempat, beberapa anak-anak itu ada yang menatapku dengan aneh.

"Dokter Prince, siapa dia?" tanya seorang yeoja kecil kepada Kyuhyun Hyung. Aku menatapnya dingin. anak aneh.

"Kenalkan, ini Sungminie. dia adikku. Dia dokter Princess kalian. Sungminie pintar menggambar dan bermain musik. kalian pasti suka"

Huh? Princess Dokter? konyol. "Hyung, aku tidak bisa..." tolakku cepat

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang Minnie?"

"Aniya.."

Kyuhyun Hyung sepertinya mengancamku. aku sebal. namun sejurus kemudian aku melihatnya memeriksa nenek dan kakek yang ada di sana. Kyuhyun Hyung juga memeriksa anak kecil yang sangat bawel tadi, juga teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun Hyung memeriksa tensi darah dan kadang memberikan suntikan kepada para orang tua. Kyuhyun Hyung juga memberikan obat, memeriksa ibu hamil, menggendong bayi, mengajak anak kecil yang lain bermain. Kyuhyun Hyung terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ada rasa kesal dibenakku. Kyuhyun bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat karena dia tampan, pintar, juga memang ingin menjadi dokter bukan? lalu bagaimana denganku? aku tidak suka semua ini.

ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis dengan keras di sampingku. rupanya dia takut diperiksa oleh Kyuhyun Hyung. Ibunya kebingungan, Kyuhyun Hyung juga masih sibuk dengan yang lain.

"Hei bocah, kau sakit gigi?"

Dia mengangguk masih menangis.

"Kau suka permen?"

Dia mengangguk lagi. "Aku juga suka tapi aku tidak pernah sakit gigi, Eomma ku selalu menyuruhku menyikat gigi setiap hari, tiga kali sehari meskipun aku sangat benci itu"

Dia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kataku. aku bisa menangkap dari tatapannya. menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak suka sikat gigi?"

dia menggeleng

"Pantas saja, kau nakal!"

akhirnya aku menunjuk ke arah replika gigi yang ada tidak jauh dariku. Aku membawa anak itu kesana "Kau lihat? gigimu rusak seperti ini kalau tidak menggosok gigi. kau mau?"

dia menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau begitu periksa gigimu. Kyuhyun Hyung hanya akan memeriksanya. Lihat, dibagian ini gigimu berlubang, Kyuhyun Hyung akan menambalnya, menutup lubang itu agar tidak tampak lagi dan kau akan sembuh"

"Aku bisa makan permen lagi?"

"Tentu, tapi jangan lupa sikat gigimu"

Dia tertawa memamerkan giginya yang ompong dan berlubang, ada juga giginya yang hitam. membuatku tertawa lebar. Aku kembali menatap Kyuhyu Hyung, dia masih sibuk menimbang berat badan bayi kecil. dia sangat kewalahan.

.

.

.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya kepadaku sepanjang perjalanan pulang

"Tidak juga" balasku singkat

"Bukankah menyenangkan mengajak mereka bermain sambil memeriksa kesehatan mereka?"

"Kyuhyun Hyung pasti sangat senang karena kyuhyun Hyung ingin menjadi Dokter bukan?"

"Tidak"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Dokter. sama sepertimu, sejak dulu aku tidak ingin menjadi Dokter tapi Eomma-ku memaksa."

"Kau bohong, jangan menipuku hanya karena aku anak kecil" jawabku kesal.

"Aku tidak berbohong, tanyalah pada Changmin Hyung"

Aku diam tidak menjawab.

"Aku benci Eomma-ku, dia terus memaksaku menjadi dokter sampai aku pergi dari rumah dan bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang jatuh di jalan, aku berteriak minta tolong namun tidak ada yang mendengarku, akhirnya aku membawa kakek itu pelan-pelan ke sebuah klinik. Dokter di sana memeriksa kakek itu dan berkata 'terima kasih nak, kau menyelamatkan nyawa kakek ini, pasti kau ingin menjadi dokter yang hebat bukan?'"

Aku diam tidak menjawab.

"Minnie, aku tahu kau senang dengan anak-anak itu. Kau tergolong anak yang tidak mudah bercerita pada orang lain. kau bisa bercerita padaku atau Changmin Hyung. menjadi dokter itu menyenangkan karena bagian yang menyenangkan adalah kau bisa menolong orang lain. aku sudah tahu rasanya, kelegaan yang membuatmu ingin terus belajar dan belajar aghar kau bisa menolong orang lain"

.

.

Kyuhyun Hyung membawaku ke Apartemennya karena aku masih tidak ingin pulang. sudah kuduga dia adalah orang kaya dan aku tidak habis pikir kalau Kyuhyun Hyung dulunya juga tidak ingin menjadi dokter.

Aku duduk di sofa, Apartemen ini besar dan semua yang ada di sini sepertinya mahal. Aku melihat Kyuhyun Hyung menaruh tas dan barang-barangnya. dia duduk di sebelahku. aku sedikit mencuri pandang. Kyuhyun Hyung sedang memejamkan matanya, dia sangat tampan sekali. Wajahnya, tunggu.. Kyuhyun Hyung pucat sekali.

"Hyung, kau sakit?" aku mendekat. Kyuhyun Hyung tidak menjawab. dia tetap memejamkan matanya. refleks aku mengangkat tanganku dan menempelkannya di kening Kyuhyun Hyung. panas sekali.

Kyuhyun Hyung kehujanan tadi, dia bahkan tidak memakai jaket. hanya memakai bajunya yang basah seharian. Aku panik. lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kyuhyun Hyung..." panggilku cemas

"Minnie.."

Dia mengigau memanggil namaku. Aku segera berlari ke dapur, menuang air dingin dan mengambil handuk kecil di kamar Kyuhyun Hyung. Aku segera mengompres keningnya, sambil menunggu, aku mengorek tas Kyuhyun Hyung dan menemukan banyak obat di sana.

mana obat penurun demam? aku membuka catatan Kyuhyun Hyung, di sana ada data anak-anak kecil yang tadi dia periksa juga obat apa yang dia berikan. aku menemukan jawaban.

paracetamol.

Aku langsung mencari obat itu dan menemukannya.

"Hyung, minum ini dulu Hyung"

Kyuhyun Hyung perlahan menelan obat itu lalu kembali terbaring lemah di sofanya. Aku terus mengganti handuk kecil itu dengan air yang lebih sejuk agar panasnya hilang. sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau aku sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku berada di sebuah ranjang tempat tidur. ranjang ini sangat lembut. Seketika aku ingat Kyuhyun Hyung yang tengah demam tinggi. aku ingin bangun namun ada tangan yang menahan tubuhku. Kyuhyun Hyung..

dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Hyung.."panggilku

Wajah itu menatapku dengan teduh, tatapan matanya sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu, sangat lembut dan membuat nyaman.

"Kau sudah sembuh Hyung?"

Kyuhyun Hyung mengangguk "Gomawo Minnie"

Dia mengelus pipiku, wajahku memerah. namun ada sejuta kelegaan ketika aku memastikan demam itu memang sudah turun. Aku berhasil menolongnya.

"Kau dokter kecil yang hebat" pujinya. Aku menunduk.

Kyuhyun Hyung mengangkat daguku hingga kami saling menatap, dia memiringkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menjangkau bibirku.

Apa ini? dia menciumku. menekan bibirku dan sedikit menjilatnya. aku kewalahan namun juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Kyuhyun Hyung menahan daguku dan terus menekan bibirku.

"Eungghh.."

Aku melenguh. Kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku, membuatku membuka bibirku dan dia kembali memagutnya. aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi apalagi ketika Kyuhyun Hyung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. aku tersedak.

Dia berhenti, melepaskan bibirnya, menatap wajahku yang memerah dan tersengal karena kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun Hyung terkekeh.

"Kau maukan menjadi dokterku? selamanya.."

"Hyung.."

**TBC**

**Ini...**

**Aduh gajenya..**

**Devi dan Echi semoga ga kecewa ya hehe**

**Ini buat ahjumma qnan juga~ **

**Kkkkk~**

**See ya next part**

**Disini umur Kyu 20 tahun dan umur Sungmin 11 tahun hehe**

**Review ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**The Last Part of **

"**Be My Doctor"**

**.**

**.**

**Boys Love, Pedo! Kyu, Mature content.**

**No edit. DLDR**

**.**

**.**

"_Sungmin-ah, mianhae Umma selalu memaksamu menjadi dokter dan seakan tidak pernah mendengarkan semua keinginanmu. Umma ingin kau menjadi anak yang pintar yang selalu Umma bisa banggakan karna hanya itu mimpi Umma yang tersisa, setidaknya Umma memilikimu. Kaulah harapan Umma satu-satunya. Kau berhak bahagia, temuilah kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaan yang bukan hanya untukmu tapi juga untuk orang lain di mencintaimu"_

_Kriiett_

"Sungmin-ssi, Jungha Sunbae memanggilmu"

"Ah ya.."

Dengan jas putihnya, dia bergerak lincah sambil menyapa banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar. Sebuah note berisi jurnal dan beberapa catatan juga sebuah papan jalan yang dipakainya selalu, tidak pernah absen dari kaitan lengannya. Hingga dia sampai di sebuah ruangan.

_Tiga kali ketukan lalu putar kenop pintunya._

"Selamat Siang Sunbaenim"

"Kau Lee Sungmin mahasiswa SNU yang sedang KOAS di sini bukan?"

"Ne, benar"

"Duduklah sebentar"

Sungmin mengambil alih sebuah kursi yang sudah tersedia di depannya. Memperhatikan sejenak isi meja seniornya. Sebelum kembali fokus akan apa yang ingin disampaikan kepadanya.

"Begini, aku mendapat rekomendasi untuk mengirimmu ke daerah Ilsan. Di sana sedang banyak yang terkena kolera, kau dan beberapa orang akan dikirim ke sana sebagai suka relawan. Kau mau?"

"A..aku?"

"Benar, lusa kau akan berangkat. Obat-obatan dan alat medis sudah disiapkan oleh Ketua Tim nanti. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan pakaian dan kebutuhan pribadimu yang lain"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Tidak mungkin menolak permintaan atau rekomendasi di saat posisinya hanyalah seorang mahasiswa KOAS. "Aku mengerti Sunbaenim. _Keundaeyo, _apa aku boleh tahu siapa yang merekomendasikanku?"

Senior Junha terkekeh lucu sebelum menjawab.

"Hmm, aku mendapat rekomendasi dari seniorku, Shim Changmin"

.

.

"Ya! Hyung! Mengapa begitu?"

Sungmin langsung begitu saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter gigi Shim Changmin yang kemudian terkekeh. "Aku hanya memberitahu Jungha kalau kau salah satu lulusan terbaik SNU"

"Aku bahkan belum lulus Hyung"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau lebih suka di tempatkan di daerah seperti Ilsan atau Mokpo bukan? Kau suka berbaur dengan masyarakat. Bukan dengan bau-bau obat rumah sakit"

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jungha Sunbaenim mempercayai dokter gigi sepertimu. Kau bahkan bukan bagian dari dokter umum seperti mereka." dengus Sungmin sebal.

Changmin bangun lalu duduk di atas mejanya, menjangkau rambut Sungmin lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Jungha mengenalku seperti dia mengenal seniornya dulu"

Sungmin mendadak murung. Senyum main-main yang biasa dia sunggingkan untuk Changmin perlahan menghilang. Tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin "Kau sudah besar Sungmin-ah, besok-besok kau akan pulang dinas dan istrimu akan menyambutmu pulang"

"Kurasa waktu istirahatku sudah habis Hyung, aku kembali"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Gigi Shim. Changmin tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Sungmin-ah, jika kau mempercayai Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan kembali"

"Mungkin kini aku ragu akan kembali atau tidak"

_Blam~_

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Hyungghhh..."

"Hmmm?"

"Bisakah lebih cepatthh?"

"Anak nakal"

"Akkhh.. "

Siang itu adalah hari ke tiga puluh semenjak Sungmin mendapatkan mimpi basahnya yang pertama. Sepulang sekolah dia langsung berlari ke Apartemen Kyuhyun, mengadu kesakitan di bagian selangkangannya yang tiba-tiba saja sempit setelah Hyukjae –teman sekelasnya- mengajak Sungmin menonton sebuah film dewasa. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan kekehannya lalu serta merta meminta Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa. Blow job pertamanya.

_Bagaimana bisa hubungan keduanya sudah sedekat itu?_

Simple saja, karena Changmin harus berkonsentrasi banyak dengan kuliahnya maka Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih freelance job Changmin, yaitu menjadi guru privat untuk Sungmin. awalnya Sungmin agak canggung dengan semua perlakuan manis Kyuhyun. Betapa tidak, Namja Brunette itu sangat perhatian sekali kepadanya. Kyuhyun bisa menjadi seorang ayah, kakak, dan.. well, katakan saja teman yang paling dekat. Lebih dekat dari sebuah kecupan hangat setiap kali mereka bertemu dan berpisah, lebih dekat dari sebuah pelukan hangat ketika Sungmin akan tidur setiap kali Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya.

Semua hal itu membuat Sungmin terbiasa perlahan-lahan. Tanpa dia sadari Kyuhyun sangat begitu berarti baginya. Kini Sungmin sudah menjadi murid di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama favorit di kota nya. Semangat belajarnya tidak pernah berkurang ketika Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya.

"Hyung, mengapa kau menelannya?" tanya Sungmin polos. Wajahnya terlihat agak kacau setelah orgasme pertamanya. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

_Karena kau sangat manis_

"Jangan pernah menonton film seperti itu jika aku tidak ada, mengerti?"

Bocah tiga belas tahun itu mengangguk paham namun tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin "Dan hanya aku yang boleh melakukan itu lagi, hanya aku Minnie"

Blush~

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi yang merona itu.

.

.

"Eughh..Hyungh..cukuphh"

"Wae?"

Sungmin sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, tubuhnya terhimpit oleh dinding juga tubuh Kyuhyun yang kian mengeras di bawah sana. KYuhyun menghentikan ciuman panasnya lalu beralih mengecup telinga Sungmin dengan begitu mesra "Eomma sebentar lagi pulang"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soalmu tadi di sekolah? kau sengaja ingin mendapatkan hukuman dariku bukan?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, sedikit menunduk sebentar sebelum jemari Kyuhyun menggapai dagunya. Dia tidak bisa berpaling. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, seolah mencari kebohongan yang memang sudah tersimpan sejak tadi.

"Kau itu murid terbaik di sekolah Minnie, tidak mungkin kau melakukan itu dan.."

Cup

"Hyung, ajari aku pelajaran untuk besok"

Kyuhyun tertawa "Hukumanmu belum selesai sayang"

Tidak ada penolakan saat Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya. Keduanya saling berhadapan dekat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun berada di atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun membelai wajah halus itu dengan sarat penuh cinta.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal sia-sia untuk mendapatkan ciuman dariku Minnie. Katakan saja, aku akan memberikannya sampai kau puas"

"Hyung aku mmpphh.."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan lebih selain ciuman-ciuman panasnya yang membuat remaja tiga belas tahun itu terikat penuh pada pesonanya. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah melarang Sungmin untuk dekat dengan siapapun termasuk saat ada seorang teman dari kelas yang sama menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin. Yang dia tahu, Sungmin menolak yeoja itu dan lebih memilih menginap di Apartemennya dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Umurnya yang ke empat belas adalah yang terberat. Sungmin lulus lebih cepat karena akleserasi di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Prestasinya selalu memuaskan membuat ibunya sangat bangga. Ketertarikan Sungmin pada dunia kedokteran pun semakin bertambah karena Kyuhyun rutin mengajak Sungmin ke kliniknya untuk berlatih memeriksa pasien. Semua berkat bantuan Kyuhyun, Ibu Sungmin tahu semua itu bahkan tentang kedekatan anak sematawayangnya dengan sang tutor. Termasuk ketika dia menemukan keduanya berciuman panas di ruang TV dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berbagi saliva mereka. Ibu Sungmin tidak menjerit atau tersentak akan hal itu karena dia bukan seseorang yang bodoh melihat seringnya bekas kemerahan di leher Sungmin dan melihat keduanya seperti tidak pernah dipisahkan. Hingga saat itupun datang.

Sungmin sedang mengerjakan soal-soal olimpiade matematika ketika Kyuhyun datang seperti biasa untuk mengontrolnya belajar. Kyuhyun sudah menjadi salah satu Dokter penyakit dalam di SNU Hospital Healthcare System di Gangnam. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak dan masih sempat untuk menjenguk Sungmin. Klinik kecilnya sudah diserahkan pada juniornya yang lain agar bisa tetap beroperasi.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut dan mengecupnya seperti biasa "Bagaiman sekolahmu?"

"Baik, hanya saja ada beberapa gadis yang merepotkan" jawba Sungmin sambil terus mengerjakan soal matematikanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Well, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba menerima salah satu dari mereka"

Jawaban Kyuhyun tadi membuat Sungmin berhenti menghitung dan membuat buyar semua fokusnya. Dia menoleh pada namja yang kini meneguk minumnya. "Kau mulai lagi" ucapnya sarat dengan ekpresi tidak suka.

"Pergilah mencari kekasihmu Sungmin-ah, jika sudah kuliah nanti semua tugas akan menyibukanmu. Kau tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk kencan seperti sekarang"

Sungmin menggenggam erat pensil kayu yang ada di tangannya, mereka hampir patah "Baiklah, aku akan berkencan dengan mereka. Tidak buruk juga mencoba semua itu dibanding terus mengerjakan soal matematika untuk sebuah mimpi. Itupun mimpi orang lain"

Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun menarik dagunya pelan untuk melihat ke arah matanya, Sungmin menolak namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun melakukan itu dengan gerakan sedikit keras.

Kedua mata itu bertemu dan dengan dalam saling menatap. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin-nya tengah terluka. Namja manis itu hampir berair mata. "Kau tahu, jika bisa aku sudah melakukan semua itu. Jika bisa aku sudah menjadi anak nakal yang tidak pernah peduli dengan pendidikannya. Lalu untuk apa kita melakukan semua ini sampai sejauh ini jika kau akhirnya menyuruhku berbalik?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya rasa sakit itu melebur menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Mereka hampir bercinta malam itu, hampir bercinta dengan rasa marah, hampir bercinta dengan semua luka yang keduanya tumpuk sedikit-sedikit.

Tubuh Sungmin sudah lengkap dalam kungkungan berbusana, penuh bercak kemerahan, juga jejak saliva. Hanya satu yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali dari kegilaannya. Dia harus meninggalkan Sungmin.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bertemu.

_**Flashback end**__._

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, bawakan aku paracetamol kemari"

"Ne Sunbae"

Kakinya berjalan melalui beberapa pasien hingga syrup paracetamol itu sampai pada tangan yang meminta.

"Halmoni, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Sungmin ramah. Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak dia tiba di Ilsan. Membantu para lansia yang sedang banyak terkena kolera.

"Nak, aku baik-baik saja. Temanku datang dari desa di Mokpo untuk menjenguk. Nenek Kim"

"Oh, Benarkah? Annyeonghaseyo Halmoni"

Sungmin membungkuk memberi salam pada seorang lansia yang duduk bersebelahan dengan pasiennya kemarin. Nenek itu membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Dia yang merawatku kemarin. sangat tampan."

"Neomu kamahamnida Halmoni" ucap Sungmin tersipu.

"Kau anak yang baik."

"Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau mengantar Nenek Kim kembali ke Mokpo? Aku khawatir dia akan terkena asma lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu"

"Ah, Halmoni mempunyai asma?"

"Ne, tapi jangan khawatir Nak, semuanya baik. Kau berlebihan Minji-ya"

"Aniyo, biarkan aku yang mengantar Nenek"

.

.

.

"Halmoni baik sekali sudah berkunjung" puji Sungmin ketika keduanya ada di sebuah bis yang melaju menuju Mokpo.

"Kekeke tidak begitu Sungmin-ah, aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Minji. Jarang sekali ada sebuah klinik yang mau membantu para lansia di daerahnya. Aku datang memberikan beberapa obat untuknya, tapi kau sudah memberikan yang sama"

Sungmin menoleh terkejut "Jjinja? Uwaa, apa Nenek seorang dokter?"

"Bukan, di desaku ada sebuah klinik yang selalu merawat para lansia. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung"

"Hmm, kalau begitu klinik yang berada di Ilsan biar saja begitu. Aku akan merawat Nenek Song dan teman-temannya yang lain"

"Kau tidak ingin bekerja di rumah sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Aniyo, aku lebih suka bekerja di lingkungan masyarakat secara langsung. Sejak dulu aku sering begitu"

"Ah, ayah ibumu dokter?"

"Seorang Tutorku dulu"

Percakapan berhenti ketika Sungmin tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Saat ketika Kyuhyun pergi dengan sepucuk surat. Konyol adalah kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibirnya karena pertama, Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dengan keadaan telanjang di kamarnya dan surat itu berisi kalau Sungmin tidak harus menunggunya yang pergi mengambil beasiswa S2 di Kanada.

Sungmin bukan remaja yang bodoh, bahkan dia tahu Sang Eomma ada di balik ini semua karena besoknya kembali membawa Changmin ke rumah. Sungmin menolak untuk kembali merepotkan Changmin hingga akhirnya belajar dan menjadi seorang dokter adalah targetnya agar bisa menyusul Kyuhyun. Sungguh mimpi yang rumit dan pada akhirnya Sungmin sadar. Menjadi dokter adalah bagian dari hidupnya, seperti menjadi seseorang yang tengah menunggu dokter menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Rindu.

Bukan sebuah bualan jika Sungmin pernah mengadu pada Changmin kalau dia merindukan Kyuhyun, bukan sebuah bualan pula kalau Sungmin pernah mengutuk Kyuhyun di depan Changmin. Begitu juga adanya ketika Sungmin putus asa menunggu Kyuhyun yang hampir lima tahun ini pergi entah kemana.

.

.

Mereka hampi tiba, Desa Nenek Kim di mOkpo dekat dengan pantai. Sungmin banyak melihat orang lalu lalang menuju sebuah pasar ikan yang cukup besar dan semua itu berada tidak jauh dari rumah Nenek Kim, Sungmin juga bisa mendengar deburan ombak yang menentramkan hatinya.

"Apa Halmoni tinggal sendirian?"

"Aniyo, aku tinggal dengan cucuku."

"Mengapa dia tidak mengantar Halmoni ke Ilsan?"

Nenek Kim tersenyum dengan bangga "Dia sedang sibuk dan aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Pasti dia mencariku. Haha sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengerjainya"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk cepat sekalipun dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Nenek Kim. Perlahan dia menggandeng lansia itu sampai tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Kau harus menginap Sungmin-ah, aku sudah berjanji apda Minji untuk merawatmu sebagai balas budiku"

"Tidak usah Halmoni, sebelum gelap aku akan kembali ke Ilsan"

"Ayolah, hanya semalam. Jangan mengecewakan aku karena aku akan memasak banyak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Halmoni, aku akan.."

"Halmoni! Halmonii!"

Sretttt

"Halmoni, Tuan Park melihatmu datang dan..."

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam sampai Nenek Kim berbicara "Sungmin-ah, ini cucuku Kyuhyun. dia adalah Dokter yang memiliki Klinik di Desaku. Anak ini tinggal bersamaku dan sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri. Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah makan? Kenalkan ini Sungmin. anak baik yang mengantarku pulang dari Ilsan. Dia juga akan menjadi dokter sepertimu. Ternyata dia yang merawat Minji, memberikan obat yang sama seperti yang kau berikan padaku. kekeke"

Berapa tahun keduanya tidak bertemu?

Tiga? Empat? Ah, lima tahun. Sungguh sangat terasa kaku hingga di ujung kaki. Sungguh terkejut hingga hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan semua kenangan berputar dengan sendirinya.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak Sungmin-ah. Ya! Kau sudah menghabiskan persediaan japchae-ku Kyuhyun-ah, sisakan untuk Sungmin. setelah ini ajaklah dia melihat-lihat ke klinikmu"

"Ne Halmoni"

Keduanya masih tidak banyak bicara, selain berkata 'apa kabar' atau 'bagaimana kuliahmu'. Sungmin tidak akan berbohong jika diminta mengaku betapa dia merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih sama seperti dulu. Caranya makan dan berbicara. Bahkan cara mata Kyuhyun menatapnya. Namun Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun memandangnya sepele. Kyuhyun harus membayar waktu lima tahun yang sudah dia pakai untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

Angin darat mulai bertiup, membawa para nelayan untuk pergi melaut. Sungmin merapatkan baju hangatnya. Kini keduanya sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah klinik tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Kapan kau akan di wisuda?"

"Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi jika KOAS sudah selesai"

"Hmm.. Kau semakin tinggi sekarang"

"Kau semakin tampak mengenaskan sekarang" sahut Sungmin sambil berjalan lebih dulu, menyisakan Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecilnya.

Mereka diam hingga sampai di dalam klinik. Sungmin melihat-lihat sebentar ke arah alat-alat kedokteran, sampai dia merasakan ada sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan saat itu juga Sungmin sudah tidak tahan dengan semua basa basi kedokteran yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Namja manis itu melepas rengkuhan itu dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu! aku sudah belajar banyak martial arts untuk menghajarmu karena kau sudah meninggalkan aku"

Kyuhyun mendekat lagi "Kau berhak menghajarku"

"Benar, karena kau sangat konyol! Jangan mendekat!"

Nafas Sungmin turun naik karena emosinya kemudian memuncak "Baiklah, pukul aku sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

"Tentu aku akan menghajarmu setelah kau jelaskan kenapa kau lebih menulis di surat tolol dibandingkan dengan mengatakannya langsung padaku"

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah memberi jawaban iya."

Sungmin terdiam, namun dari gelagatnya dia benar-benar tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun "Saat itu kau masih belum mengerti banyak tentang hubungan kita. Aku egois. Sedikit banyak aku telah meng-invasi kehidupanmu, seharusnya kau bisa menjadi namja normal seperti yang lain. Itulah yang ibumu katakan padaku. Bukannya dia tidak merestui hubungan kita, hanya saja Ibumu berfikir ada baiknya aku memberi waktu padamu untuuk menjadi namja normal. Kau tahu, menjalani semua ini sangat rumit terlebih umur kita terlampau jauh dan.."

"Itu semua bahkan sudah terlambat. Kau bahkan yang telah menguasai semua bagian tubuhku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpaling?"

"Setidaknya aku mencoba memuaskan ibumu.. dia ingin kau bahagia dan dia takut kau nantinya akan menyesal hidup bersamaku. Dia takut aku meninggalkanmu, dia takut kau kesepian. Dia takut.."

"Kau atau aku yang takut Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong. Aku sangat takut kau berpaling dari yang lain. aku sangat takut kau pergi dan tersangkut cinta dengan teman yeojamu karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbuat apapun. Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu."

Semilir angin masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ruang praktek klinik sebelum selangkah demi selangkah Sungmin mendekat dan meraih bahu bidang Kyuhyun. memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bodoh Hyung. Aku pikir kau sudah bosan denganku dan akan mencari anak kecil lain"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya "Kau akan selamanya menjadi Sungmin kecilku"

Ciuman penuh hasrat kerinduan tidak bisa terelakkan. Tubuh Sungmin terdorong hingga menghimpit dinding dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menangkup wajahnya agar ciuman itu penuh harmoni, sesuai dengan keinginan keduanya. Benda tak bertulang itu sudah habis menjelajah isi ulut keduanya, hingga mereka berhenti dan saling melempar senyum lega, ciuman itu belum berubah. Ciuman itu tetap memiliki tuannya dan kini kembali.

"Apa kau tidak akan pernah kembali?"

"Aku akan kembali saat kau wisuda nanti. Aku sudah berjanji akan kembali jika saat itu kau masih ada untukku"

"Lalu kau pikir dengan mudahnya aku bisa berpaling, begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir pinkish itu sekilas "Karna itu aku berani kembali. Aku yakin kau tetap milikku pada akhirnya"

Sungmin menatap dengan kesal sebelum selanjutnya mereka kembali saling mencecap kedua bibir mereka. "Engghh.."

Lenguh tertahan itu berasal dari Sungmin saat dia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mengeras. Ciuman itu terhenti. "Kau tahu, aku memimpikanmu setiap malam hingga basah" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengulum telinga Sungmin.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang melakukannya" ucap Sungmin santai membuat Kyuhyun menggigit pipinya gemas

"Anak nakal"

"Apakah ruangan ini cukup Hyung?"

"Kurasa tidak buruk bercinta di sini"

.

.

.

"Ahkk.. ahh.. ahh.."

"Biarkan seperti itu Minnie-ah.."

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Hyunghh.."

Milik Sungmin sudah menegang hebat, namun Kyuhyun belum mau berhenti menjamah tubuhnya. Kini bibir tebal itu asik menyusuri tubuh bagian belakang Sungmin, melumuri dengan salivanya. Mereka bercinta hanya beralaskan karpet di ruang praktek.

Kyuhyun berhenti dengan mata yang puas melihat Sungmin sudah basah dengan jejak salivanya. Segera dia kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu dan tepat menekan miliknya dengan milik Sungmin. keduanya mengerang.

"Sekarang Hyung, aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Miliki aku"

"Kau selalu milikku sayang. sejak awal"

Dan BAM! Sungmin merasa di sengat ribuan lebah namun juga merasakan madu yang begitu manisnya. Kedua tubuh itu menyatu. Penyatuan mereka yang pertama. tidak begitu romantis dan sarat akan unsur mimpi keduanya, namun tetap yang paling hebat setelah lima tahun menuggu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. mendesah lagi. kini dia berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun, berpeluh dan terbakar oleh gairahnya.

"Katakan sayang.." bisik Kyuhyun mesra sambil mengecupi tengkuk Sungmin.

Namja manis itu membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan sayang " Saranghae"

Sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun mendarakan ciuman penuh cintanya. "Nado Saranghae Min. Yeonwonhi"

.

.

"_Sebelum kematiannya ibumu berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu"_

"_Eomma sangat konyol"_

"_Dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu Chagi"_

Kedua tubuh polos itu bergerak hingga mereka berhasil membuat seluruh ruangan praktek tidak seperti pada mestinya. Beberapa alat kedokteran, dan ranjang pasien menjadi korbannya. Sungmin terlelap di sisi Kyuhyun, membiarkan tubuhnya tetap menyatu dengan orang yang paling dia cintai.

DAR! DAR!

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin! Kalian di dalam? Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Teriakan Nenek Kim sukses membuat keduanya bangkit dan saling memberikan morning kiss seadanya.

.

.

**Lima Bulan kemudian...**

"Chughae Sungmin-ah! Akhirnya kau menjadi seorang Dokter"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil meraih sebuket bunga pemberian Changmin. Lulusan terbaik sudah dia kantongi hari ini.

"Gomawo Sunbae"

"Ohho? Ada apa dengan Sungmin-yang-tidak-pernah-memanggilku-Sunbae hari ini?

Sungmin hanya terkekeh "Gomawo karena kau merekomendasikanku ke Ilsan karena aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun Hyung"

Changmin membalas dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Setelahnya, Sungmin melihat seseorang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah buket berisi mawar merah.

Orang yang kini berada di ujung kepala dua-nya namun tetap terlihat muda dengan jas dokter yang menawan. Sungmin tidak pernah tahu kapan dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. mungkin sepuluh tahun yang lalu? atau enam tahun yang lalu? dia tidak begitu peduli karena satu yang dia sadari dia tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari Namja Brunette ini.

"Selamat atas wisudamu Chagi"

Sebuah kecupan hangat yang sangat semena-mena karena baru kali ini Sungmin mendapatkannya di depan umum. Selebihnya, mereka biasa melakukan semua itu di Apartemen Sungmin atau di mobil. Atau di klinik jika sedang sepi waktu makan siang. Konyol.

Sungmin mendapati sebuah anggukan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kotak merah kecil yang digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah kau melamarku di sini?" tanya Sungmin heran. Changmin menarik nafas panjang.

"Sungmin-ah, lima tahun ini aku sudah bosan menjadi burung hantu untuk kalian. sekarang. leih baik kalian menikah dan jadilah burung hantu untuk pasangan masing-masing"

Sungmin terkekeh "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu melamarku Hyung.. aku sudah milikmu"

"Kau selalu milikku Chagi, tapi semua orang berhak tahu kalau kau selalu milikku"

Sungmin menerimanya, sebuah cincin perak yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. "Aku merasa seperti seorang yeoja yang baru saja meraih mimpinya untuk menikah"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin erat dalam pelukannya "Tidak masalah, selama itu kau. selama itu Lee Sungmin dan Changmin-ah, waktumu sudah selesai"

"Arra, aku akan pergi sekarang"

"Temui kami di gereja besok pagi"

Sungmin mengernyit heran "Harus besok?"

"Hmm, karena jadwal kita padat Sayang. aku harus memuaskan pasienku di ranjang" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sungmin terkekeh, meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk sebuah ciuman yang kesekian ribu dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi dokterku Kyu"

"Kaulah dokternya"

.

.

**Fin**

**Kekeke, buat dua orang yang kepada mereka saya janjikan twoshoot ini selesai.**

**Buat reader yang masih mengingat tulisan 'part 1' untuk kemudian saya tambahkan part terakhir.**

**Terima kasih atas apresisasinya. Tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu tapi cukuplah yakin kalian yang terhebat. **

**.**

**Ps: typo-nya maaf dianggap ga ada aja ya kkkk~**

**.**

**Kim Kyuna, **

**Sign**


End file.
